


Intervención

by Ayann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declaracion de amor, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malentendidos, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, Traducción, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: Stiles necesita una intervención para terminar con su abusivo novio… o ¿quizás no?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Intervención

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824285) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



> **_Intervención_ **
> 
> Título original: [_Intervention_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824285)
> 
> Historia ©FairyNiamh.
> 
> Personajes de _Teen Wolf_ ©Jeff Davis.
> 
> Traducción _©_ Αγάπη.
> 
> _________________
> 
> **Traducción autorizada por FairyNiamh, prohibida su reproducción por cualquier medio y/o sin la autorización escrita de la traductora.**
> 
> **Notas de(la) Autor(a)** : Conversaciones de abuso doméstico, aunque la intención es divertir, **el tema no es lo es** y no se pretende quitarle importancia.
> 
> Revisado y corregido en inglés por la/el encantador(a) DrivvenWrinth.
> 
>  **Nota de la Traductora** : Debido a que al traducir del inglés al español se pierde cierto sentido y/o el ritmo de FairyNiamh, la traducción no es 100% fiel, aunque respeté y mantuve la intención/contexto del original.

* * *

* * *

**Intervención**

.

Por sobre el último ejemplar de _Lacrosse Monthly_ , Finstock espió a Stiles susurrarle algo a Martin, cuando ella le entregó un espejo y una jodida base de maquillaje, ¡de su tono! —no pregunten cómo lo sabía—, se dio cuenta de que era hora de dar un paso adelante y hacer algo por el chico. En lo personal, odiaba meterse en la vida de sus estudiantes, pero este condenado crío era demasiado bueno disimulando sus problemas.

Tendría que ser un experto para sonsacar la información porque el sheriff no las tenía todas consigo y, sin duda, si se enteraba le daría un buen uso a su pistola. ¿Cómo es que un chico tan listo como Stiles terminó en una relación abusiva? Vale, últimamente McCall lo había estado haciendo a un lado y la mayoría de sus compañeros prefería evitarlo, nadie podía culparlos, el chaval no sabía cuándo callarse. Sin embargo, eso _no_ significaba que no mereciera una relación amorosa y _segura_.

De hecho, nadie merecía estar en una relación abusiva, así que le demostraría que había gente que se preocupaba por él y que el tipo fanático de las chaquetas de cuero lo estaba lastimando a muchos niveles al no tratarlo amorosamente.

—McCall —llamó cuando los estudiantes empezaron a salir. Observó a Stiles y a Scott intercambiar un par de miradas, sabrá dios qué pasaba por sus cabezas, puso los ojos en blanco cuando Stiles asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Entrenador? —respondió Scott evidentemente nervioso.

—¿Sigues siendo amigo de Bilinski? —preguntó sabiendo que seguía siendo “amigo” del capullo—. ¿verdad?

La confusión pareció adueñarse de McCall, tal vez debería sugerirle a su madre que lo llevara a sacarse una tomografía cerebral, era una pregunta sencilla.

—Sí, es mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué la pregunta, entrenador?

—¿Tiene otros amigos, además del tipo con chamarra de cuero que suele escabullirse por la escuela?

Scott lucía bastante incómodo.

—Supongo, quiero decir… ¿eso creo?

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Jesús!, ¿qué clase de mejor amigo eres que no sabes si tiene otros amigos? Mi mejor amigo Cherwell, al que no conoces, tiene muchos amigos y conozco a la mitad de ellos porque soy su mejor amigo, y me aseguro de que las personas en nuestras vidas sean buenas para cada uno de nosotros, y él hace lo mismo por mí. Entonces, dime McCall, ¿eres su mejor amigo o un conocido?

El chico parecía querer golpearlo, pero poco le importaba, este asunto no se trataba de McCall y si cruzaba la raya siempre podía suspenderlo.

—Es mi mejor amigo y conozco a algunos de sus otros amigos.

—Vale, ¿te das cuenta de que no era tan difícil? Ahora, necesito que reúnas a sus amigos, excepto al tipo con chamarra de cuero que se escabulle por la escuela, y nos encontremos en la cafetería después de clases. No habrá práctica el día de hoy, esto tiene prioridad. Lo digo en serio McCall, lo hacemos para salvar la vida de tu amigo. No lo eches a perder McCall, la vida de tu amigo depende de ello —informó con seriedad y tomó por los hombros al adolecente para asegurarse de que entendiera la gravedad de la situación—. No le digas nada porque no queremos asustarlo, queremos que sepa que es amado y que puede confiar en nosotros. No me importa si tienen planes, diles que si no aparecen los reprobaré y me aseguraré de que repitan el año, que nos les quepa duda de que _tendré_ el apoyo de los demás profesores.

—Está bien, entrenador —respondió Scott cauteloso, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que Finstock cumpliría su promesa de reprobarlo y, si iba a sufrir, no lo haría solo.

.

Durante el transcurso del día, Scott les notificó a los miembros de la manada sobre la reunión con Finstock y las consecuencias si no asistían, le mandó un mensaje a Derek para avisarle que Isaac y los demás se quedarían después de clases, bueno, tampoco era que los betas tuvieran claro qué estaba pasando, salvo que involucraba a Stiles y eso era más que suficiente.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Scott se dirigió a la cafetería, arrastrando a Stiles con él. Era extraño estar ahí a deshoras.

—Hombre —susurró Stiles—, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Sí, Scott podía no decirle nada a Stiles porque ¡no sabía nada!, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Miraron alrededor y se encontraron con el entrenador en una esquina acomodando sillas en círculo con la ayuda de Lydia y Jackson.

Scott se estremeció al escuchar a Stiles soltar a la ligera:

—Oiga entrenador, ¿de qué va esto?

—Bilinski, cállate y siéntate a mi lado. —Dirigiéndose a Scott, cuestionó—: McCall, ¿cuántas personas van a venir?

—Tres más —respondió Scott—, creo.

—Realmente no tienes muchos amigos, ¿eh? Oh, está bien, es mejor unos cuantos que ninguno. —Finstock frunció el entrecejo y soltó un suspiro al notar que ninguno de los amigos de Bilinski lo miraba o intentaban hablar con él, ¿esa era la forma en que los chicos de hoy se relacionaban con un compañero en problemas? Eso… lo puso alerta, definitivamente no estaba bien. Le dio un vistazo al chico en problemas, parecía no tener idea de que la reunión era para él, esperaba que el resto de sus amigos llegaran pronto.

Tal vez debió haberle pedido al consejero escolar que hablara con el chico en vez de organizar la intervención, pero él era su entrenador y hacer lo mejor para su equipo y sus estudiantes era su trabajo. ¡Diablos!, el chico era amigo del capitán y cocapitán, así que serían un buen apoyo, tendrían que serlo si querían mantener su posición en el equipo.

Al escucharse murmullos y la puerta siendo abierta, levantó la vista, reconoció a Lahey y a Danny, aunque le sorprendió ver a Danny ahí. Pensándolo mejor, tener a Danny ahí era perfecto, tal vez podría convencerlo de que saliera con Bilinski y mostrarle cómo era una relación sana. No conocía bien a los otros dos, el grandote era bueno en el lacrosse y podría haber entrado al equipo, la chica tenía problemas de actitud y de salud, la había visto junto con el matón-golpeador del chico, así que no estaba seguro de si podría ser de ayuda, incluso podría ponerse del lado del bastardo.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento y ninguno se dirigió a Stiles, el entrenador se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta, después de que los adolescentes guardaron silencio y le pusieron atención, expresó en voz alta:

—Sé que ninguno de ustedes sabe por qué está aquí, lo que puedo decirles es que es para salvar una vida. Ahora bien, algunas vidas parecen que son más importantes que otras, pero les aclaro que cada vida es importante y depende de nosotros protegerla cuando está en nuestras manos hacerlo. ¿Si me entienden?

—Entrenador, no quiero quitarle el protagonismo o desilusionarlo —indicó Stiles con clara confusión en sus facciones como en su voz—, quiero decir, estamos a favor de salvaguardar la vida, pero no podemos ayudar si no nos da una pista y nos dice de qué está hablando.

—Mira, chico, sé que estás confundido —argumentó Finstock—, que te sientes intranquilo y… poco querido, pero tus amigos están aquí, están aquí por ti y yo estoy aquí por ti como tu entrenador y amigo. Sé que debí haber llamado a tu padre para que nos acompañara, pero eres un chico listo, de una manera extraña y poco convencional. Como sea, el caso es que estamos aquí por ti y podemos ayudarte a terminar con él. —Se puso en cuclillas frente a Stiles y tomó las manos del joven—. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

—Un momento —jadeó Scott—, ¿está diciendo que Stiles es gay? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que no te habría juzgado, ¿verdad?

Lydia se frotó las sienes, parecía que había comido demasiados limones.

—¿Es todo lo que entendiste del discurso del entrenador? ¿Qué tal, cómo es que podemos protegerlo?

Scott se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre lo protejo… vale, no siempre, pero intento hacerlo. Espera, ¿por qué tenemos que protegerlo esta vez?

—Del gran bruto de su novio que no deja de golpearlo —contestó el entrenador—. Mira, chico, ¿por qué no le has pedido ayuda a tu padre, a un oficial o a alguien más? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de terminar con esta relación, podemos ayudarte a dejarlo. ¿Qué dices Bilinski? ¿Estás listo para terminar con él?

—Digo que… ¿¡de qué está hablando!? —arguyó Stiles en serio—. ¡Nadie está abusando de mí! ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio! ¡Cielos!, ya quisiera tener una novia _o_ un novio, pero la verdad es que no tengo.

—Mira, chico, sé que él te da miedo, lo he visto azotarte contra su carro más de una vez, pero no necesitas protegerlo. Solo dilo y llamaremos a las autoridades para que lo arresten —insistió Finstock—. Estoy seguro de que tu papá hará todo para mantenerte a salvo. Tal vez puedas tomar clases de autodefensa o pedirle a uno de tus amigos que te acompañe siempre. El abuso no es igual al amor. Los abrazos, los besos, el tomarse de la mano, las suaves caricias... eso es amor. Sé que crees que él te ama, pero por favor, ten algo de respeto por ti mismo y déjalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¡no queremos asistir a tu funeral, Bilinski!

—¿Está hablando de Derek? —inquirió Isaac inquieto.

—¿Siempre lleva una chaqueta de cuero y tiene un Camaro negro? —El entrenador miró sospechosamente a Isaac, como si estuviera interrogando al pobre cachorro.

—¡Oh mi dios! —exclamó Stiles, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

—Sí —respondió Jackson con recelo—, ¿qué con él?

—Tienen que mantenerlo alejado de Bilinski, más de una vez lo he visto maltratar al chico y siempre viene a la práctica con un nuevo moretón.

—¿Stiles? ¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Derek? —lloriqueó Scott—. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Okey, Scott, cállate. Entrenador, por favor tome asiento, hay varios aspectos que debe saber —empezó Stiles. No estaba irritado ni siquiera molesto, más bien, estaba conmovido y algo… triste—. Número uno, mi nombre es Stiles _Stilinski_ , sin B. Número dos, Derek no es y nunca ha sido mi novio, aunque me gustaría que lo fuera. De hecho, ese _hombre_ me ha salvado la vida varias veces.

—Pero lo he visto agarrarte por el cuello —reiteró Finstock—, esa no es una acción muy amorosa que digamos.

—Claro que no lo es, pero él no está enamorado de mí. Normalmente me agarra de la nuca para obligarme a enfocarme. ¡La reunión ha terminado! —profirió Stiles—. ¡Ah!, solo para que lo sepa, entrenador, la mayoría de mis moretones son por el lacrosse o por… los entrenamientos privados con Scott y el resto del equipo, quizás quiera pensar en ello antes de acusar a Derek de maltratarme. Me voy. —Y salió de la habitación.

—Chicos, tienen que ser más cuidadosos con él, ¿no lo creen? —gruñó Finstock, realmente soltó un jodido gruñido al resto de los adolescentes—. Váyanse de aquí y mantengan un ojo en el chico, se lastima demasiado fácil y con demasiada frecuencia para mi gusto. —Tomó asiento y pensó en Stilinski, no podía creer que había leído mal la situación, no obstante, no podía quitarse la sensación de que el chico estaba ocultando algo. Como sea, estos condenados adolescentes estaban metidos en algo más, al menos él había sido un buen hombre y había intentado proteger a uno de ellos—. ¡Oh, bueno!, a entrenar chicos y a calificar exámenes.

.

Al salir de la escuela, Stiles negó con la cabeza, no sabía si debía estar agradecido o molesto con la idea del entrenador de hacer una intervención para salvarlo. Vale, siendo honesto, estaba conmovido de que Finstock estuviera al tanto de él más allá de ser su sujeto de pruebas durante el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, creer que Derek Hale era su novio, su novio _abusivo_ para más inri, le voló la cabeza. ¡Diablos!, ya quisiera tener esa suerte, no de tener un novio maltratador por supuesto, sino de que Derek lo viera como algo más que el humano molesto de la manada.

«Hablando del rey de Roma», pensó Stiles al ver a Derek recargado en su Jeep y tratando de pasar desapercibido, así que decidió saludar al no tan discreto lobo—: _Hey_ Derek.

—Quieres explicarme —solicitó Hale con una ceja arqueada—, ¿por qué mi manada se quedó después de clases?

—No todos estuvieron —informó Stiles—, Peter no estuvo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —gruñó el alfa.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

—Finstock organizó una intervención.

—¿Alguno de tus conocidos está metido en drogas? —indagó Derek, el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—No drogas, una relación abusiva —dijo el joven en un tono risueño—. A veces puede ser tan estúpido.

—El abuso no es para tomarse a la ligera, Stiles. ¿El chico está bien? —cuestionó Hale sincero—. ¿Necesita ayuda para dejar a su abusador?

—No, no creo que sea necesario —replicó Stiles con otro giro de ojos—, estoy bastante seguro de que tiene todo bajo control y que todo el asunto fue exagerado.

Derek lo miró con reproche.

—Quiero el nombre del chico y asegurarme de que está bien. Tu papá es el sheriff, ¿por qué le quitas importancia cuando puedes reportarlo?

—Porque no creo que necesite ser salvado de ti.

—¿Qué? —La confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Derek.

—La intervención fue para mí, Derek. El entrenador nos ha visto juntos y ha notado mis moretones, unió los puntos y concluyó que eras mi maltratador novio. —Dado el silencio que siguió, determinó que ¡rompió al alfa!, lo que sería gracioso si no fuera tan aterrador—. Derek, sé que la idea de estar conmigo no es agradable y posiblemente repulsiva, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya le aclaré a Finstock de que estaba equivocado y que no eres mi novio. Quizás debí agregar que no eras gay. Como sea, quería salir de ahí antes de que los convenciera de que tenía una relación con alguien más.

—Nunca quise lastimarte —declaró Derek solemne mientras Stiles subía a su Jeep.

—Oye, no soy una doncella indefensa y, desde hace mucho, no me has lastimado. Si te soy sincero, los moretones fueron hechos por Jackson y Scott durante la práctica. Finstock sacó todo de proporción y ya le aclaré que no eres mi novio, así que tu honor está intacto.

—Y si… ¿quiero que haya algo más? —preguntó Derek de repente.

Las cejas de Stiles se unieron, su cerebro estaba tratando de entender lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No entiendo. Intenta decirlo otra vez y esta vez más despacio para que el pobre humano comprenda, porque suena como si me estuvieras invitando a salir y estoy seguro de que no es lo que querías… implicar.

En vez de repetirse, Derek tomó la camisa de Stiles y lo jaló hacia él en un profundo y ardiente beso. Después de lo que parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, Hale se separó y susurró:

—¿Ahora entiendes?

—Eso creo —suspiró Stiles—, aunque puede que necesite que repitas el mensaje solo para estar seguro. —Y se inclinó para recibir más besos.

—Recuérdame enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a tu entrenador —pidió Derek antes de besar a Stiles otra vez.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Stiles fue gemir en acuerdo, el resultado de la intervención fue… casi jodidamente perfecto.

**~Fin~**


End file.
